Do You See What I See?
"Do You See What I See?" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on December 18, 1997. It was written by Linda Gase & Jack Orman and directed by Sarah Pia Anderson. Peter Benton develops a strange following when he apparently causes a blind man to see with his touch. Mark Greene treats elderly rape victims which inspires him to confront the trauma dwelling in his past. Plot Benton is hailed as a miracle worker when he seemingly causes a blind man to see with his touch. Mark deals with the elderly rape victim. Carter learns that his cousin Chase is using heroin. Elizabeth performs an operation on Allison Beaumont again. Doug and Carol reveal their relationship to the ER staff as Doug proposes to Carol. NBC Description CHRISTMAS MIRACLES: On a snowy Christmas Eve, Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) develops an unusual following after he and Dr. Del Amico (Maria Bello) treat a blind patient who has been hit by a car. After treating an elderly rape victim, Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) learns disturbing information about Cynthia (Mariska Hargitay), then makes an effort to find closure regarding his legal and emotional problems. Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) gives Dr. Carter's (Noah Wyle) grandmother (guest star Frances Sternhagen) a tour of the free clinic, with dramatic results. Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) cancels her holiday plans to stay with a coma patient who regains consciousness. Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) agrees to attend a conference on ER management with the hospital's new efficiency expert, Dr. Ellis West (guest star Clancy Brown). At the hospital Christmas party, surprise announcements make the season bright. George Clooney and Gloria Reuben also star. Short summary It's Christmas time and the ER staffers are in a festive mood. Dr. Benton is looking forward to having his first Christmas with newborn son Reece. He also gains a bit of notoriety when a blind man he is treating can suddenly see. Dr. Corday is looking forward to going home for the holidays but one of her patients comes out of a coma just as she is about to leave and decides to spend the holidays in Chicago. Kerry Weaver starts a relationship with Dr. Ellis West. Mark Greene treats an elderly woman who is savagely beaten and raped. Now that his lawsuit is out of the way, he tries to make amends to the family that was suing him. He also learns that girlfriend Cynthia has a shocking secret. John Carter's grandmother visits Carol Hathaway's clinic with her other grandson, Chase. John is none too pleased when he catches Chase shooting up in the family limo. Carol decides that the time has come for her relationship with Doug Ross to be made public but he has a surprise for her. Characters *Peter Benton *Mark Greene *John Carter *Elizabeth Corday *Carol Hathaway *Jeanie Boulet *Doug Ross *Anna Del Amico *Kerry Weaver *Robert Romano Trivia * Guest star George Eads went on to star in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000). Two of his co-stars in that show have had recurring roles on ER (1994) - Marg Helgenberger in Season 2, and Jorja Fox in Seasons 3 to 5. * The title is a line from the Christmas song "Do You Hear What I Hear?" written by Noel Regney (lyrics) and Gloria Shayne Baker (music) as a plea for peace during the Cuban Missile Crisis (1962). The song was originally recorded by the Harry Simeone Chorale, but it was Bing Crosby's recording (1963) that was the most popular and is still played at Christmas time today (2009). Quotes has just told a woman her husband has died Med Student George Henry: You should know that his last thoughts were of you. Vinnie's Wife: What did he say? Med Student George Henry: I love you, Maria. Vinnie's Wife: "Maria"? I'm Angela. Maria's Joey's wife. Joey: Maria? Vinnie's Wife: That bastard! __________________________________ Gina: Look, I don't have AIDS, ok? I don't sleep with gay guys or druggies. Jeanie Boulet: Neither did I.Category:Episodes Category:Season 4